


Idk what to name this soooo lol

by orphan_account



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Cutting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Comments and kudos are appreciated!





	Idk what to name this soooo lol

Camila awoke to sobs. Devastating, heartbreaking sobs. Camila bolted upright, listening, her heart pounding painfully. They were coming from the bathroom. Who the heck would be in her bathroom crying at one in the morning? The only one who had her apartment key was herself and... Oh crap. Camila listened in shock as she heard her ex-girlfriend crying in her bathroom. She got up quickly and quietly and padded over to the bathroom door. She tried to open it, but it was locked. She knocked loudly. "Lauren?" The sobs cut off at once, and all was silent. "Lauren, open the door." After a couple minutes, Camila sat down and leaned her back against the door. "C'mon Lauren, please." Camila sighed heavily. She had no idea what was going on, but she'd always hated hearing Lauren cry. That happened a lot after they broke up. Camila broke up with Lauren, and there isn't a day when she doesn't regret it. "Lauren, please..." Camila choked. A couple minutes later, the door opened quietly, and Lauren's green eyes were the first thing she saw. Well, that, and the blood. "Lauren!" Camila gasped. Blood was pooled on the floor, and also covering Lauren's hands. "Lauren, what happened?!" Lauren looked away, avoiding Camila's eyes. "I, um, I fell." Camila fought back a laugh. This wasn't funny at all but... Seriously? She fell? Camila raised her eyebrow disbelievingly. "Lauren Michelle Jauregui, don't shit me around. Tell me the truth." Lauren's eyes widened, and then tears streamed down her face. "I'm sorry," she sobbed. She held her arms out to Camila, palms up, and on her wrists were red, angry lines. Cuts. Some new, some old.   
"Lauren..." Camila's eyes filled with tears as she stared into Lauren's green ones. "Why didn't you tell me?" Camila whispered, her voice cracking.   
"I didn't want you to be mad," Lauren mumbled.   
"Oh, baby... I would never be mad. I'd want to help you." Camila wrapped her arms around Lauren, not caring about the blood staining her shorts. "How long?" Lauren leaned her head against Camila's chest. "A year." Camila's breathing stopped. A year? How could she not have noticed? "Oh Lauren, I'm so sorry..." Lauren looked up quickly, and stared furiously into Camila's eyes, startling her. "Don't you dare apologize! It's not your fault-" Lauren cut herself off with a hiccup. "It's not your fault, Camz. Please don't cry." Lauren looked at her pleadingly, and Camila nodded. "Ok, let's get you cleaned up, and then we'll talk, ok?" Lauren nodded weakly, and struggled to stand. With Camila's help, she cleaned up, and put bandages over her cuts. When Lauren was out of the bathroom, Camila bleached the floors. Once she was finished, she leaned against the door frame, breathing heavily. After a while, she walked back to her room, where Lauren was sitting on her bed. "Hey," Camila said softly. Lauren jumped. "Hi." Camila stood awkwardly for a minute, trying not to meet Lauren's pleading eyes. Finally, she caved in, and with a heavy sigh, she sat next to Lauren and leaned into her. After a while, Camila broke the silence. "Lauren, why did you come here?" Lauren, who had been playing with the hem of her shirt, stopped her movements, and became tense. "I had no where else to go," she said weakly. Camila listened in shock as Lauren told her about getting evicted from her apartment, and, desperate for money, had became a prostitute. She's been doing it for almost a year, only 4 weeks after they'd broken up. That's when she's started cutting. "Oh, Lauren..." Camila moved to kiss her, but Lauren quickly turned away. "Please, don't... It'll just make it hurt more when I leave." Camila grabbed Lauren's chin, forcing eye contact. Lauren swallowed harshly. "Lauren..." Camila trailed off. But Lauren understood. She knew how Camila still felt, but she wanted her to say it. Lauren nodded at her, willing her to continue. Camila looked down quickly, before mumbling out, "I love you, Lolo." Lauren's breath hitched, and she kissed Camila harshly. Surprised, Camila kept still, before her brain caught up, and she kissed her back. "I love you too, Camz." And all was right in the world. For now.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
